


Just to Clarify

by Pisces_writings



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces_writings/pseuds/Pisces_writings
Summary: Karma has a plan to embarrass Asano. But things get a little out of hand.





	Just to Clarify

Karma stood in front of the door of Kunukigauka high school. 

_ So three more years here.  _ He thought. And this time he wouldn't be shipped off the E class, because it didn't exist anymore. Another upside was that the old principle had been fired. Still, most people from his old class would have been dying to get away from here. Karma decided to stay. Anywhere else would have been too easy. 

“Back here again are we, Akabane?” said a snarky voice behind him.

And there was that.

Karma turned around to see Gakushu Asano, the son of the former principal, standing behind him with his usual group of ‘friends’.

Karma smiled, “Yes, I am. No other place has someone who’s worthy enough to be my rival.” 

“Worthy? That's not the word I would use.”

“Yeah. I guess exceedingly annoying is better.”

Asano glared at him. “Look who's talking.”

Karma laughed, “I pride myself in being annoying Asano. You seem to be forgetting that.”

Asano sighed, "I'm just surprised you even came back. I didn't think you'd be brave enough too."

“And I'm surprised you're still walking around like you own the place. Wasn't your dad fired?” 

Asano glared at him, “That doesn't stop you from not being worth the dirt beneath my shoes.”

Karma smiled, “I don't think that's what people were saying when I beat you in that exam.”

Asano didn't say anything. Then he walked past Karma and into the building. 

_ So he's still bitter about that.  _ Thought Karma.  _ I can use that to my advantage. _

The whole day Karma spent thinking of a way to get on Asano's nerves. Or hopefully more than that. If would be nice to start the year off with something big. 

Finally it was lunchtime. Karma was sitting in the lunchroom (for once) and staring across at Asano. He had a couple ideas already, but none of them were quite fulfilling. 

"Can I sit here?"

Karma glanced up and saw a girl with pigtails standing next to him. He looked her over quickly. He didn't recognize her. 

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks." The girl said, and sat down next to him. 

They sat a couple moments in silence as Karma continued to stare at Asano. Finally Asano glanced up and met his gaze. Asano glared at him than stood up. 

Karma smirked, "This should be good." 

The girl looked confused for a second then saw Asano walking towards them. 

"Who's that?" She asked.

"You'll see." 

Asano stopped at their table. "Akabane!" He said. "Found yourself a girlfriend?"

The girl went bright red. 

Karma laughed, "Now why would you think that?" He said. He paused for a second than shrugged. "It's not really my area."

Asano blinked, "It, what?"

Karma smirked as a plan started to form in his mind, "Not really my area." He repeated. "And close your mouth, Asano."

Asano closed his mouth and continued to stare at him. Then walked away looking very confused. 

Karma smiled, this was going to be fun.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

The next couple days went as usual, Karma and Asano continued to bicker at each other as always, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Now it was Friday. And Karma was about to execute his plan. Everyone was outside, waiting for the busses. And Karma was quick to find Asano in the crowd.

"Hey, Asano!"

Asano turned to him and crossed his arms, "What is it this time, Akabane?"

"Think you'll survive without me during the weekend?"

"Without your constant blabbering? Definitely."

"Constant blabbering? Really Asano? I swear you're getting worse with insults."

"Says the one who called me a deformed carrot yesterday."

"I think it was quite creative on my part."

Asano sighed, "Why are you even here, Akabane? Don't you walk home?"

Karma smiled, "I just wanted to say bye before the weekend." 

"Alright, bye." 

Karma shrugged, "Well I can see I'm not wanted here." 

Karma started to walk away. Then turned around. 

"And one more thing." 

Then he grabbed Asano by the collar and kissed him on the lips. 

He heard the crowd grow quiet. 

After a few seconds, he let go of Asano, who was staring at him. 

"Well, I'll see you later Asano!" He said.

Then he walked away and let the crowd explode behind him. 

It was going to be a fun Monday. 

**¤ ¤ ¤**

On Monday Karma was walking through the halls.  _ I wonder when Asano is going to show up?  _ He thought.  _ He's probably pretty embarrassed after Friday. He better be. After I went through all that trouble.  _

Then the girl with pigtails ran up to him with a phone in her hand.

"Is it true that you and Gakushu Asano are in a secret relationship?"

Karma blinked. A what now?  _ So that's what the people here cooked up over the weekend. Oh well, might as well make the most of it. _

"Well I'm not doing a very good job of keeping it secret am I?"

Not confirming and not denying.

That's when Asano chose to show up.

"AKABANE!!" He yelled from across the hall.

_ Oh. There he is. _

Asano grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"What were you thinking?!" He demanded. 

"The real question is what are you thinking pushing me against the wall in front of tons of people." 

Asano went red and stepped back. 

"Friday." He said. "What was that about?"

Karma laughed, "It did get to you, didn't it? Well, Asano, I think I'll let you figure it out."

Then he winked and walked away.

He heard Asano scream in frustration behind him.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Karma was walking to lunch when the girl with pigtails once again ran up to him. 

"I want to show you something!" She said.

Karma shrugged, "Alright." 

She held out her phone, "I made a blog about you and Asano." 

Karma stared at her. Then burst out laughing.

She frowned, "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing! This is amazing!" He took out his phone. "How do I get to it?"

A few minutes later he was running towards Asano in the lunchroom. 

"Gakushu! Look at this!"

Asano turned to him with a murderous expression on his face, "What did you just call me?" 

"Nothing." He showed him the blog.

Asano's expression changed from murderous to straight up homicidal. 

"What did you do?" 

"Oh I didn't do anything. Just thought you'd like to know. I'll see you around!"

He started to walk away from him.

"Akabane!" Asano shouted after him.

Karma turned around. "Yes?"

Asano crossed his arms and glared at him, "Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work." 

Karma laughed, "It already has!"

**¤ ¤ ¤**

The next day Karma was sitting on the roof of the school. He wasn't allowed up here, but that had never stopped him before. He didn't especially want to go to class either, since Asano wasn't going to be there anyway. 

_ This is going better than I thought.  _ He thought. His original plan was just to embarrass Asano, and let the school forget about it in a few days, then move on to other things. But it didn't seem like anyone was going to forget anytime soon. He briefly wondered if things were going a little too far, but then decided that there was no such thing. 

"Hey."

Karma looked behind him to see Asano. 

He blinked, "What are you doing here? It's not like you to miss a class." 

Asano crossed his arms. 

"I wanted to talk to you."

Karma smirked, "Allright. Talk."

Asano was silent for a moment. 

"Just to clarify." He said. "On Friday. . . that was just to embarrass me in front of the whole school, right?" 

Karma laughed, "What else would it be, Asano?" 

Asano sighed, "It's just. . . nothing. Nevermind." He paused for a second. "You're as infuriating as always Akabane." 

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Karma walked into school the next day and was once again cornered by the girl in pigtails. 

"I'd like to ask you a question!" She said.

Karma smiled, "Alright then."

She paused for a second. 

"Is Gakushu Asano a top or a bottom?"

Karma tried to contain his laughter. 

He didn't have an answer for this one. Time to make something up.

"Gakushu? A top? Don't make me laugh."

The girl nodded and ran off.

_ Well that was interesting.  _ Thought Karma.  _ But now to find Asano. _

__ That proved quite difficult. Anytime he would spot the orange haired boy, he disappeared just as quickly. Even at lunch he was nowhere to be found. It was almost as if he was avoiding him. 

_ Oh no.  _ Thought Karma.  _ He's avoiding me. But why. . . ? _

__ He thought for a moment and then. . . 

"Oh no."

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Karma was back home, waiting impatiently as the dial tone rang. 

"Come on." He muttered. 

This was the only person he thought to call in this situation.

"Karma?" Said the confused voice at the other side of the line.

"Nagisa. I need your help." 

Nagisa’s sigh came as static through the speaker, "What did you do this time?"

Karma thought for a moment, "Well, it's kind of a long story." 

"Then start at the beginning."

Karma paused, "I kissed Asano." 

There was a moment of silence.

"You did what?" Asked Nagisa.

"I kissed Asano."

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought it would be a good way to embarrass him."

"So what's the problem?"

Karma was quiet for a moment.

"I think he has a crush on me." 

Nagisa laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, Karma. Asano doesn't like anyone." 

Karma sighed. "Nagisa, listen. Yesterday he walked up to me and asked if I kissed him just to embarrass him. And when I said yes he looked a bit disappointed. And now he's been avoiding me."

Nagisa sighed, "Of course. Well did you do it just to embarrass him?"

"Yes. Why else?"

Nagisa paused, "Well, it's just. . . Everyone kind of assumed you had a crush on him."

Karma blinked.

"Are you telling me, that everyone thought that I had a crush on Asano?" 

"Yeah. We were making bets on when you would tell him. Nakamura said it would be when hell freezes over."

Karma put his head in his hand, "I don't have a crush on Asano."

"So why were you always annoying him?"

"Because I like seeing him suffer."

"Sure." 

"Nagisa! This is not why I called you. I need help." 

"With admitting your feelings to Asano?"

"I don't have feelings for Asano!" 

Nagisa sighed, "Then why did you kiss him?" 

"To annoy him!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

Nagisa sighed, "Maybe we were wrong then."

"Exactly. So what do I do?" 

"Maybe you should just ask why he was avoiding you. Maybe you were wrong." 

"Yeah. Yeah I'll do that. Thanks Nagisa." 

"No problem." 

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Next day at school. Once again. 

At the first break he got, Karma went looking for Asano. He saw a glimpse of orange hair round a corner and chased after it.

He quickly came up behind Asano and grabbed his arm. 

"We need to talk." 

Then he dragged him into an empty classroom. 

As soon as Karma closed the door Asano yanked his arm away and stepped away from him.

"What do you want Akabane?"

"To know why you've been avoiding me." 

Asano crossed his arms. "It none of your business."

Karma smirked, "I think it is."

"And why is that?" 

"Because the whole school thinks we're dating and if you're avoiding me then they're gonna start getting worried."

That's when Asano shoved Karma into some chairs and a desk. He fell over them and landed on the floor.

"Do you think it's funny?" Asano demanded. 

Karma was too shocked to answer.

"Do you think it's funny to play with someone's feelings like this?" 

Karma tried to form a sentence, "You have feelings?" Is all he managed. 

That just seemed to make Asano angrier. 

He yanked Karma up by the collar of his shirt then pushed him away.

"That's what everyone thinks! That you can just use me for your entertainment as much as you want! Because what I feel doesn't matter! Because I'm just a robot who gets perfect grades!"

"I don't think that."

"Sure you don't! That's why you decided to kiss me! Because you thought it would be fun to see my reaction!"

"You're right." Said Karma. "That's why I kissed you. But I don't see you as a robot. You'd be no fun that way. And I'm sorry. I should have thought it over before I did something like that."

"Yeah! You should've! But you didn't and that's why we're here!"

Karma stepped towards him. "Now answer my question. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Asano had tears in his eyes, "I told you it's none of your business!" 

"I want to know."

"Because I like you!" Asano screamed. "I like you and it's all just a joke to you!"

_ Just a joke to me. _

Karma looked at Asano. He had never really looked at him before. His purple eyes. The tears streaming down his face. His voice sounded like someone was riping his heart out.

_ I did this.  _ Karma realized. 

And then, 

_ Oh. So they were right. _

__ Karma stepped forward and cupped Asano's face in his hands. 

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I did." 

"So what? That doesn't change anything."

"Well. . . I think I like you too." 

Asano stepped away from him, "You think. How reassuring."

Karma laughed, "There! You're back!"

Asano wiped his tears away and glared at Karma, "So? You think you might like me?" 

Karma shrugged, "Yeah. I've never really been good with these kinds of things so that's probably the best answer you're gonna get."

"Oh thanks. So now what?"

Karma smirked.

"Well we could try it again. For real this time." 

Asano frowned, "Try what, exactly?"

Karma cupped the other boys face in his hands and kissed him. 

When they broke apart Asano was still holding onto the front of Karma's shirt.

"Just to clarify." He said. "That was because you like me this time, right?"

Karma laughed, "Yes." 

"So are we dating now?" 

"If you want to." 

Asano smiled, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Asano laughed, "I can't believe you."

Karma shrugged, "I can't believe that this was the outcome of a prank."

"You really mean it this time, Akabane?"

Karma rolled his eyes, "Yes I do. And you can call me by my first name, Gakushu."

He had never seen Asano's face go a brighter shade of red.


End file.
